


how to resist dongmin? (you don’t)

by chamoon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoon/pseuds/chamoon
Summary: moon bin is whipped.





	how to resist dongmin? (you don’t)

**Author's Note:**

> i quickly whipped this up for our sweet dongmin's birthday! but... i couldn't get it out in time :(
> 
> this is just sappy bin loving dongmin and being whipped for him. that's it that's the fic. also it's unbeta'd as will most of my fic that isn't jasol will be. and speaking of jasol, chapter two is on it's way! it's being edited and kat and i are both college students so it takes time. i hope it'll be worth the wait! 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this small piece of fluff!

Loving Lee Dongmin comes easier than breathing.

It started with infatuation, the pitter-patter in his heart from just looking at Dongmin in class. The absolute agonizing marathon of butterflies from that first interaction. It was overwhelming, but not out of place. Moon Bin took one gaze at Dongmin and knew he was meant to love him, as cliche and fabricated as that sounds.

It wasn't as if there was a chunk of Moon Bin's life that was missing. Dongmin enhanced what was already there by just existing. He had Bin's attention at his every beck and call. With just a whisper of his name, Bin was there and he loved every second of it. Bin always knew he was affectionate, but he never anticipated he could be so doting to his partner. He had never treated previous relationships with such devotion as he has to Dongmin, as he will continue to do for Dongmin. This isn't to say that they spend every waking second attached at the hip; it's rather that every moment they have together is nurtured to its fullest no matter how small.

Loving Dongmin is articulate in even the most trivial tasks. Bin's limbs require no real thought to carry out doting on Dongmin. Picking a crumb off the other's face while eating, wiping the other's sweat away after jogging together, fixing the other's collar while out shopping, a protective hand at the other's back as they cross streets.

It's 2 days before Dongmin's birthday, years after their first encounter in college, and the almost-birthday-boy is curled up into Bin's chest, snoozing softly. Bin runs his fingers through the soft raven locks, pushing them away from his forehead. He's close enough for Bin to press a kiss to his bare forehead, so he does, for the sole reason that he just can. The warmth of Dongmin's skin blossoms on Bin's lips and he hums quietly to himself, relishing in the simple pleasure of having his boyfriend pressed so closely to him. Mentioned boyfriend stretches long and wide like a cat, knocking a fist into Bin's face lightly before curling up into a ball again and burying his nose in his neck. Bin chuckles to himself quietly as he gently squeezes his arms around Dongmin tighter.

Lately, Dongmin had been putting in longer hours and picking up more modeling gigs. He felt that he should contribute significantly to their finances even though Bin has stressed numerous times that they're doing just fine as is. There was no changing of Dongmin's mind though, for he is too stubborn and impatient to just sit around idly, so he puts time he could spend on himself towards working. Bin was able to reach a compromise where the other would leave his birthday free and he was determined to let the other's birthday be spent in relaxation or whatever it is he wanted to do. A day that Bin will dedicate his time wholly to making Dongmin feel loved and appreciated, Bin’s favorite activity.

For now, Bin is content with playing with strands of Dongmin’s silky hair. With letting him sleep on top of himself as exhaustion leaves him drowsy and boneless.

Bin presses a tiny kiss to the crown of Dongmin’s head.

✮

With one day until Dongmin’s birthday, Bin gets off of work. His last patient of the day getting through physical therapy treatment like a pro and ready to finally ease back into ballet left a smile on Bin’s lips. However, now his excitement is directed towards his last minute errands before Dongmin gets home. This includes picking up eggs, and candles, and perhaps flowers, amongst other things. Bin will see them and most likely get them when he imagines the smile on Dongmin’s face as he receives them, the smile that will outshine the beauty of the flowers. Ultimately without Dongmin needing to be there, he will effortlessly pull Bin towards him. Bin can’t find any reason to fight that.

Once Bin has everything he needs he heads back to their apartment. Roa greets him at the door with a loud meow as she rubs against his leg. Bin greets her as any other cat lover should, with an equally as loud and enthusiastic meow before bending down to pet her on the head. He scratches her chin in that spot that gets her to smile before locking the front door and heading to the kitchen. He puts away the groceries and sets the flowers for Dongmin into a vase with water. Bin stares at the vase of flowers on the counter, determining where he should set them or if he should just give them to Dongmin and let him decide.

A curious noise sounds from the kitchen doorway and Bin looks to see Roa sitting and gazing at Bin with an equally curious tilt to her head.

“Roa, where do you think I should put these?” Bin asks his cat.

Roa, the feline in question, stands with a flick of her tail as she trots away.

“Hey, wait! Am I supposed to follow you?” Bin quickly but carefully grabs the vase of flowers and follows his cat as she leads him to their bedroom. He watches her jump onto Dongmin’s side of the bed. “Ah, so by his bedside!” He exclaims as gently sets the vase onto the night stand. Bin glances at the picture frame resting on Dongmin’s nightstand and smiles widely and fondly at a picture from their first vacation together. Bin has his cheek squished against Dongmin’s as he had quickly snuck himself into Dongmin’s selfie. It ended up being the latter’s favorite picture, amongst others. Bin would like to go back that beach with Dongmin and maybe they could recreate the picture. Dongmin would probably like that.

Roa makes a noise from Dongmin’s side of the bed and Bin scratches her ear as reward for her hard work. Bin checks the time on his phone and orders Dongmin’s favorite takeout for when he gets home. While Bin can manage simple things inside the kitchen, he can’t manage dinner for two and still have it be tasty or edible, really. Takeout works just as fine and it goes well with Bin’s plan to have a relaxing evening with Dongmin. No stress in this household tonight.

Bin drags his limbs to the living room and flops himself onto the couch. Roa wastes no time to perch herself on top of Bin’s chest. Bin leisurely pets her and she begins purring loudly, her body vibrating against Bin, and when his eyes begin to close, he can’t find a reason to fight it.

Bin’s eyes snap open at the smell of food—the takeout he ordered for Dongmin.

Bin looks up to see Dongmin set the bag of food and his bag he uses for work onto the coffee table. “Did you two enjoy your cat nap?” He asks teasingly with arms crossed, his lips fighting to keep his cheeky smile at bay.

Bin runs a hand down his face in a groan. “I shouldn’t have laid down. This couch is always a trap.”

Dongmin chuckles as he crouches down beside Bin's face. He pushes the hair off of Bin's forehead and Bin effortlessly sighs into the touch of his hand. "Thank you for arranging dinner, Binnie." Bin's heart melts at the nickname, like it always does after all this time.

Bin traces his fingers under his boyfriend's chin and tilts him forward for a sweet kiss. "Of course, Minnie."

Dongmin pinches his nose for that. "Sap." And then he's grabbing the bag of food and heading toward the dining room.

Bin lets out an indignant squawk at that. "You literally called me Binnie first." He puts on his best pout as he stands in the doorway. Dongmin doesn't even turn around as he sets their food on the table. "Are you ignoring me?"

Dongmin doesn't skip a beat. "Of course not." 

"Well, I said that you called me Binnie first." Again, Dongmin says nothing and he takes his seat and motions for Bin to do the same. Bin complies but not without whining. "You are!" He drags the last syllable out for emphasis.

Dongmin splits his chopsticks and pointedly takes a bite of rice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, whatever. You're the sap." Bin pouts again before digging into his food. 

After eating Bin takes care of the table and cleans up the dining room. As he finishes, he hears Dongmin call his name from the bedroom and he smiles. When Bin walks into their bedroom he sees Dongmin sitting on his bedside with the vase of flowers in his hands, his nose buried deep in them. He inhales deeply before looking up to Bin in the doorway with the most gentle of smiles and Bin was right, the flowers do pale in comparison to Dongmin's beauty. "What are these for?" 

Bin snorts. Even before his birthday, Dongmin doesn't expect anything, not even something from his over-affectionate boyfriend. "For you, silly. Before your birthday." 

Dongmin flushes and he blends in with the red petals of the flowers, creating an adorable image Bin wish he could freeze and store away for safe-keeping. "What kind of flowers are these?"

"Aster." Bin answers as he seats himself next to Dongmin on the bed, their thighs touching.

Roa takes that exact moment to jump onto Bin's lap before she gracefully shoves her face into the flowers. Dongmin laughs and the sound is akin to bells ringing, melodic and sweet. "Roa likes them too." 

Bin plucks her from his lap and deposits her gently onto the floor to which she shoots him a betrayed look. "She probably likes them as a snack." 

Dongmin noses one of the flowers and murmurs softly in such a small voice. "Thank you, Bin." 

Bin's heart squeezes, not expecting the sudden seriousness from his boyfriend, and he leans into Dongmin's space to kiss his cheek. "Of course, Min." He pours as much reassurance into his voice as he know the other needs.  

Dongmin takes one last inhale of the flowers before setting them back onto the nightstand. Bin takes Dongmin's hands and pulls them both to their feet, continuing with his plans for his boyfriend. "Now is the perfect time for a warm bath with candles." 

Dongmin lights up like a Christmas tree and he hums gleefully before grabbing Bin's face and rubbing their noses together, effectively stopping Bin's heart as if he flipped a switch with Bin's name on it. "You're right that does sound perfect. Especially with you." Bin tightens his hold on Dongmin's waist and lets out the biggest, longest sigh before kissing Dongmin sweetly, deeply. When they part, Dongmin's lips have a slight pink to them along with his cheeks. How they continue to affect each other like this after all this time, Bin really couldn't answer. "What was that for..." 

Bin kisses him again gently. "Just wanted to. I love you so much." That's the only reason Bin ever needs. He just wants to love Dongmin no matter what it is he's doing. 

Dongmin giggles, freaking giggles. It's not fair how much Bin's heart was going through. How is he still so affected by his boyfriend's cuteness. "I love you too." He grabs Bin's hand and leads them to the bathroom. "Now time for an amazing bath with my amazing boyfriend!" 

Bin follows wordlessly with the greatest smile on his face. He can wonder about the level of whipped he is later. 

 

✮

 

Bin awakes on Dongmin's birthday with the other splayed on top of him. One of Bin's arms is trapped between their bodies and the other is wrapped loosely around Dongmin's waist. For the cherry on top, Roa is practically on top of Bin's head. This is a typical morning for them. 

What's not typical is the patience and skill Bin will have to exert to extract himself from his boyfriend's cuddly clutches without waking him. It takes about 15 minutes for Bin to break free from the prison of limbs but he managed to do so without waking Dongmin, so he counts it as a win. 

Bin couldn't contain his giddy enthusiasm about making Dongmin breakfast. He won't bring it to him in bed, because he knows the other would fuss over dirtying the bed sheets, but he can still surprise him with something small and manageable. He chooses rice, eggs, toast, and fruit. Piece of cake. 

That's what Bin thought it was until he tries to retrieve the burnt toast from the toaster and all but flings it into the sink as it burns his fingers. The rice is also over cooked along with the eggs. Perhaps Bin got too excited and over-estimated his cooking capabilities. At least he couldn't ruin the fruit. 

"Well, this didn't turn out as bad as Valentine's day. Or my birthday last year." 

Bin snaps his head up to the doorway to see Dongmin leaning against it, his hair sticking up every which way and his shirt rumpled from sleep. Bin pouts at Dongmin's words. "I thought I had it this time." He had desperately wanted to make it work in contrast to previous attempts. Bin always wants everything to go perfect for Dongmin as it's what he believes the other deserves.

Dongmin sluggishly approaches Bin and loosely wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on Bin's shoulder. He mumbles. "It doesn't matter. It's still nice that you tried." 

Bin tilts Dongmin's face up and he can see how puffed his cheeks and eyes are from sleep. He kisses the other's nose softly. "Why don't get you get more sleep. It's still early." He still feels a little glum that he couldn’t pleasantly surprise his boyfriend with homemade breakfast. He’ll let him sleep more while he cleans the mess he made in the kitchen.

Dongmin would normally protest sleeping more, but his drowsiness drives his actions and he instead asks. "What about breakfast?" 

Bin turns Dongmin around and starts walking him back to their bedroom. "Don't worry about it." He will certainly take care of it.

He tucks his sleepy boyfriend into bed and as he turns to go back into the kitchen to clean up, Dongmin grabs his wrist with a grip that's rather strong for someone so sleepy. "Stay." He murmurs softly. 

"I have to clean the kitchen, babe." Bin protests weakly, but he already knows he'll lose this battle. He can't deny Dongmin and sometimes Dongmin knows that. He’s probably aware of at this moment. 

"Do it later I want to sleep with you." His boyfriend whines, and all the while without even opening an eye. His face all scrunched and pouty and impossible for Bin to resist. Bin never wants to resist, honestly.

"Ok." Bin complies easily. There was no other choice he had. Not when Dongmin was this cute. He was always this cute and thus always spoiled by Bin without any work on his part. 

Bin slips back under the warm covers and once he's settled, Dongmin attaches to him like a Koala to a branch. He sighs heavily once he's comfortably wrapped around Bin and a tiny, pleased smile rests on his lips. Bin simply plays with the strands of Dongmin's hair until sleep starts to drift over his eyes again as he thinks about where he could take them out to breakfast to makeup for the failed attempt this morning. It's what he did for Valentine's Day when he scorched breakfast. After a few minutes of thinking where to go and his eyes drooping, Dongmin sighs again and speaks. "Let's make pancakes when we wake up." 

Bin doesn't pause his playing with Dongmin's hair, but he chuckles at the slight slurring of Dongmin's words. His insistence to try and speak despite his body clearly not wanting to be awake. He can't even be sure if Dongmin was fully conscious when he spoke. "Sure, Min." 

Dongmin hums happily at that. "Yay." He says stretching the syllable out quietly. Bin chuckles at it and kisses Dongmin's head. "It'll be a nice birthday morning."

Bin sighs and decides that he'll just let Dongmin determine their plans for the rest of the day. It's _his_ birthday after all. Bin will gladly comply with anything Dongmin wants to do so long as it makes him happy. There was never a need to fuss over making things perfect for Dongmin when the other readily takes anything Bin has to offer. Bin wants to laugh at his anxiety for trying to conjure up a perfect dream-like scenario. Dongmin never needs perfect. He just needs Bin. 

Bin squeezes Dongmin gently and sighs. "Happy birthday, Minnie. I love you."

Dongmin mumbles an 'I love you too' into Bin's chest, and the warmth and love in their chests gently lulls them back into slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> in the end i'm not completely sure i like how this turned out. i just wanted to write a very sappy bin and i'm not sure if i got the emotion right? any comments on that?? i'll gladly take criticism! 
> 
> btw, how do you guys like the new ao3 name? i wanted something to reflect what i've been mostly writing about aka binu hehe. 
> 
> you can bother me on my [main twitter](https://twitter.com/toduvuki) where i tweet about both kpop and anime, or my [astro only twitter](https://twitter.com/eunuvu) where i tweet about just astro! i occasionally tweet updates and or ideas there but i mostly just gush about astro hehe.


End file.
